charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Power Manipulation
right|200px Power Manipulation is a collective name for a spectrum of abilities that involve the manipulation of magical powers. Various magical beings possess one or more aspects of Power Manipulation. Types of Power Manipulation Power Absorption Power Absorption is the ability to permanently or temporarily absorb the magical powers of other beings, leaving the original user powerless. Warlocks can absorb the powers of other beings, most commonly witches, by stabbing and killing them with an athame. The demon Zankou could absorb the powers of other beings by impaling them and absorbing them completely. Power Absorption can also be achieved through the use of spells and potions, as well as magical artifacts. Power Channeling Power Channeling is the ability to take control of the magical powers of other beings once and only if they are activated by the original user. This ability is often achieved through other powers such as Empathy. Phoebe Halliwell and her daughter Prue could both tap into the powers of others and deflect them back at their enemies or neutralize the attack entirely. Christy Jenkins was able to channel the effects of a spell through Telepathy. Power Extraction Power Extraction, also referred to as Power Stripping, is the ability to permanently or temporarily extract the powers of another being, leaving them powerless. However, users of this ability cannot use these powers for themselves. Power Extraction can also be achieved through spells, potions and certain magical artifacts. demonic Power Brokers such as Arcon can extract powers from magical beings and store them in white spheres. These powers are often traded in the Underworld. Power Granting Power Granting is the ability to temporarily or permanently grant new powers to other magical beings. Demonic Power Brokers can grant powers to themselves and others after extracting powers from another being. The Avatars could add individuals to their collective, giving them access to the powers of the collective. The Elders grant powers to new Whitelighters as they accept their destiny. Various magical beings can grant their powers to other beings by infecting them, such as Vampires and Wendigos. Power Mimicry Power Mimicry is the ability to permanently copy the magical powers of other beings. Powers are copied when they are used against the possesser or when there is physical contact as the power is used. A warlock named Matthew Tate, the former lover of Melinda Warren, possessed this ability and was able to mimic Telekinesis when Prue Halliwell used it against him. He also mimicked premonition from Phoebe when she received a premonition while he was touching her. Power Negation Power Negation is the ability to cancel out the powers of other beings. Users of this ability can prevent other beings from using their powers, leaving them defenseless. A future version of Wyatt Halliwell could use this ability through Projection. He once used it to reveal an invisible demon with a wave of his hand. The Avatars once used it to prevent a demon from shimmering away. The Enchanted Cuffs created by the Chosen negate the powers of whoever wears them. Power Replication Power Replication is the ability to temporarily use the powers of other beings. However, one must be within a certain range to replicate powers. This ability can be achieved through powers such as Empathy and Telepathy. When replicating a power, the user become resistant or immune to that power. Phoebe Halliwell and her daughter Prue are both able to replicate the powers of other beings through Empathy. Zachary, a former student of Magic School, could replicate several powers at the same time through Telepathy. Category:Powers